


I Hate You

by gaydandelions



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, nurseydex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydandelions/pseuds/gaydandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Samwell Men's Hockey Team is getting tired of Nursey and Dex bickering like children, so they have them keep a journal of the particular things they hate about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this is the first time I've actually ever published a fic anywhere so I hope you guys like it!! the main idea is pretty clichéd and I've seen it in many fandoms but I haven't seen it within the Check, Please! following yet so I took it upon myself to write this awful mess. enjoy!!

Bitty was out of the way as soon as he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. Lardo had her beer off of the table before he was even in the doorway. Even Chowder had pulled his legs up, sitting cross legged on the counter. They’d heard Dex yelling upstairs. It was no surprise when he came storming into the kitchen huffing, mumbling, and pacing around until slumping down into a chair, head in hands. Nobody acknowledged Dex’s fit of rage directly, but Lardo glanced over at Bitty and they conversed with their eyes.

“You know what’s up this time?” Lardo asked with the cocking of an eyebrow.

“My guess is as good as yours,” Bitty shot back, wide-eyed and panicky.

Nobody ever knows what exactly goes down between Will and Derek. Nobody really bothers to ask, either, because they know that it’ll just start up a new argument just as childish as the first, if not moreso. Most of the time it’s “Nursey’s insensibility” and “Dex’s lack of chill” that sends them overboard. It’s actually only Dex that yells and gets upset. Nursey just kinda sits there and retorts back calmly with slight hints of annoyance or pretentious undertones slipping through every now and again. 

“Sorry, guys,” Dex mumbled. “I didn’t mean for it to happen this time. I really tried not to blow up.” He let his head fall back into his hands with a disgruntled sigh. He never really meant to snap at Nurse. There’s just something about him that Dex found so outrageously irritating that everything he says and does burned through Dex like a wall of fire. Derek drove Dex up the wall. From his stupid overpriced beanies to that sly, smug smirk he always wore and those irritating green eyes that just taunted him, pleading for arguments.

“What were y’all doing upstairs anyways,” Bitty questioned. “Where were you?”

“Ransom and Holster had invited us to hang out with them in the attic today.” Dex turned to face Bitty and Lardo. This couldn’t have been good. Four D-men in one room was not a good idea. Then again, Ransom and Holster were probably just trying to be captainly and get the two frogs to sort their shit out. “Holster decided we should play Uno and Nursey seemed to get every single +4 card in the deck.”

“God dammit! Holster and his fucking games,” Lardo yelled, slamming her beer down. Dex and Chowder looked at her in a state of shock, but Bitty just crossed his arms, shook his head, and sighed in disapproval. 

“This one isn’t your fault, Dex,” Bitty chimed in. “Holster has been banned from playing board games for quite some time since an… unfortunate event.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have limited it to just board games,” Lardo contested, taking another swig of her drink before standing and nearly throwing her chair. “I’m gonna have to go take this up with him.”

“Don’t be too harsh on him, Lards,” Bitty called after her, turning back to his baking.

“Yeah, yeah,” she passively waved at Bitty as she marched up the stairs with a look of one part determination and two parts exhaustion. The shit she has to deal with from these hockey idiots.

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes. Bitty worked on kneading some dough for today’s third culinary project while softly humming a tune that Chowder and Dex didn’t recognize. Chowder had long been shooed off the counter and was now sitting at the table, eagerly awaiting Bitty’s next work of edible art. Dex sat there pondering what on earth it was about Derek Malik Nurse that pissed him off so badly all the time. He really hadn’t the slightest clue. Why not just get along with him if there was nothing all that upsetting? What was it that always pushed his buttons so effortlessly? 

“Hey, Bitty, do you think you could teach me how to bake?” Chowder had hopped up from the table and was now hovering over Bitty’s shoulders. He eagerly shadowed the smaller but older boy as he worked his kitchen magic as usual. 

Bitty actually blushed a bit and seemed really humbled by Chowder’s question. “Why of course I’ll teach you! What do you want to learn?” Chowder told Bitty that he wanted to bake Farmer a small cake because her birthday is coming up, and Bitty swooned over the romanticism of it before going in-depth, abandoning whatever he had been working on before in favor of helping his young friend. He had the most precious expression on his face as his passion for baking lit up his face. 

Dex had gotten up and was going to leave, but found himself slightly entranced by Bitty dancing around the kitchen and spilling all of his life lessons in cooking to Chowder, so he lingered, leaning in the doorway of the room. If he wasn’t going to lie to himself, he’d have to admit that Eric Bittle was pretty gosh dang adorable without trying to be. He really wished that he could get a boyfriend like Eric, but he was worried about coming out to the team. He knew they’d be accepting and all. What worried him was the likelihood of some team members (namely Nurse) teasing him about being gay and conservative. His life at home hadn’t gone perfectly smooth after coming out, so he wanted to be sure to test the waters before jumping all the way in at Samwell. Just, you know, precautions. To be safe.

He was about to leave when a low tenor muttered “think Bittle’s cute, eh?” in his ear. Dex nearly jumped five feet, but managed to play cool and barely flinched. Or at least he thought he barely flinched.

“So you’re Canadian now, Nurse?” Dex thought it was a good attempt at a chirp, but only got a slight shrug in response.

“I guess Ransom’s rubbing off on me in more ways than one.”

The look of slight disgust must have been played quite obviously on Dex’s face, because Nursey chuckled and said “Chill, Poindexter, I was joking. Don’t get your Republican knickers in a twist. There’s nothing gay happening in the attic.” 

Dex was about to argue that being a Republican doesn’t automatically make him a homophobe, but Nursey beat him to it.

“And, chill, I know you’re totally for LGBT rights, you’ve told me. It was another joke, keep up. Besides,” he added, glancing side to side and making sure no one was around before lowering his voice and continuing, “that statement probably wasn’t even true to begin with. I’d bet two whole piggy banks that Holster’s bi.”

“You’re telling me this because..?” Dex trailed his voice off expecting Nurse to provide an answer. 

“Who else would I tell?” Derek looked Will straight in the eye and said a bit too softly, “As much as I poke fun at you, Poindexter, you’re probably the closest friend I have here at Samwell. Or at all, for that matter.”

Dex felt himself begin to blush furiously as Nurse threw a sarcastic wink at him. “Very funny, Nurse. Forgive me I don’t believe you.” He walked out of the Haus with a huff. Nurse simply shrugged and walked to grab a soda from the fridge.

After two hours sitting hunched over his laptop, Dex sat back from his coding project. In all his hard work ethic and stellar concentration skills, he had gotten nearly nothing done. Despite his ability to concentrate like no other, he had spent his time focusing on what Nurse had said to him earlier. Not coding. The words had rolled through and through his head far too many times. There was no way that they could be true. Nurse was probably extremely popular back home among his fancy, rich, and equally “chill” friends. Not to mention the swarms of girls that probably followed him. They may only be sophomores, but Nurse already has his own fan section at home games where all sorts of people hold signs and gush over him. At least once a week Dex has to listen to the asshole complain about another “plain person” asking him out. As popular as he is, there’s no way that Derek doesn’t have friends in any of his classes. As pretentious as he is, there’s no way that he doesn’t have friends in his literature class. There’s no way on God’s green Earth that ordinary William Poindexter is the only close friend of someone of such an extraordinary caliber as Derek Nurse.

He glanced over at the clock, mentally exhausted from continually thinking about someone as confusing and frustrating as Nurse was. Shit. It was already 6:30, and he was supposed to be at the Haus at 6:15 for dinner tonight. He checked his phone and, sure enough, there were multiple texts from the group chat, all yelling at him to get his ass to the Haus. A few were from Bitty independently, and they were far more frightening than any of Ransom’s empty threats. Eric R. Bittle is not to be messed with when it comes to food.

Practically running to the Haus, Dex beat himself up for being late. Not only did he piss Bitty off, but he gave Nurse all the more cause to chirp him endlessly. When he burst through the door, he walked into the kitchen to find everyone sitting at a table set for a legitimate sit-down dinner. Ransom and Holster each sat at one end, with Bitty, Lardo, Chowder, Farmer, and Nurse sitting at different seats in between. Favoring his life, he decided to set his chair between Chowder and Nurse. He was pretty sure he’d get stabbed with a fork if he sat next to anyone else. Then again, he wouldn’t put it past Nurse, either.

“Now,” Ransom began with a serious tone, “before we eat whatever heavenly food Bitty has prepared for us, we’re sitting down and eating like this for a reason. Holster, would you care to explain?”

“Gladly,” Holster accepted. It was very obviously serious business because Holster was wearing his glasses. He doesn’t wear his glasses often. “It has come to our attention that there is a conflict between two players on our team that is ruining the team chemistry, which really isn’t cool. Everyone knows we’re talking about Dex and Nursey.”

“I’m the one that actually decided to call y’all here,” Bitty piped up. “I thought of a solution. It’s somethin’ Moomaw always did when any of the lil ones were having problems.” Eric handed Dex and Nursey each a pocket-sized composition notebook. “In these books you’re to keep a list of all the things you hate about each other. It doesn’t matter how long it ends up being, but you need at least ten things in order to get a good feel.”

“With those two I’m certain that ten things they hate won’t be a problem at all,” Lardo mumbled with a snicker. “They could probably publish entire novels.”

Dex turned the booklet over in his hand. It looked just like a standard composition notebook, what with the black and white speckles, only tiny. Ten things he hates about Derek Malik Nurse. That’s not such a difficult task. There’s plenty Dex can’t stand about him. He glanced at Nursey out of the corner of his eye to try and gauge his thoughts on the task.

“It’s not like I hate Dex,” Nursey grumbled. “He’s the one who blows up all the time. I’m perfectly peachy, bro.” There was something in the way that he slightly spat perfectly peachy that betrayed his act.

“Don’t think you can fool me, Derek. Y’all have been causing issues for more than just yourselves. There’s a line between friendly teasing and fighting; a line which you two have been crossing. We’re just trying to look out for you two,” Bitty said, voice growing softer. “We don’t want things to worsen and end up causing issues on the ice. Especially with Dex’s athletic scholarship on the line.”

Dex felt his face go redder than a lobster. He hadn’t thought about this affecting his scholarship. If he and Nurse let this affect their playing, he could lose the one things allowing him to go to school at Samwell. This was gonna be damn hard--controlling his temper. Even if he tries, there’s no saying that Nurse will too. That asshat’s got nothing to lose if Dex leaves. Hell, he’d probably be happier with Dex gone.

“Alright, so no more fighting. That’s easy enough. Though,” Nursey considered, “What are these books supposed to do?” He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair as Dex glanced over at him, a bit dumbfounded.

Everyone else exchanged a millisecond of a glance with each other, too. They hadn’t thought that it’d be this easy to get them to agree. Especially Nursey, who wasn’t the one with anything to lose. 

Dex was about to ask him why when he remembered what went down earlier. As much as I poke fun at you, Poindexter, you’re probably the closest friend I have here at Samwell. Or at all, for that matter. Had Nurse been telling the truth? Nah. That’s not something to dwell on. 

“Well, they’re more of a push to solve your problems than the key to actually solving them,” Bitty explained. “Once you know exactly what it is that bothers you about the person, you can mentally address it. Plus the journals work as a good way to express your rage in a form other than yelling.”

Nursey nodded in understanding. There was nothing to be against in this proposition. He was always in the mood for some writing, and it’d be nice to not have Poindexter at his throat 24/7. Plus, if he was going to keep up his whole “chill” vibe, he was going to need to stop getting so frustrated with every word the ginger uttered. He could do this. This was going to be as difficult as Romeo making peace with Tybalt, but they also needed to take their common friend, Chowder into consideration. They were probably putting Chowder through hell with this. Shit. That makes Chowder Juliet in that allegory. Nursey tries to find a different reference to make, but realizes that the first one was the best resemblance of their predicament. Not that he and Chowder were in any way--not that he wanted--not that Chowder wasn’t--fuck. Nursey silently made an oath to never allude his life to a work of Shakespeare again.

With Dex and Nursey both in agreement to fix their relationship, Bitty stood and retrieved tonight’s delicious concoction. The team returned to their normal levels of energy, with Chowder and Farmer getting chirped to death by Nursey and Holster, Ransom and Lardo bickering about the legitimacy of bro culture’s platonic bonding abilities (Lardo being convinced that it was far from platonic, Ransom was losing), and Bitty taking notes on how to tweak this new recipe next time he makes it. 

Later that night, after Dex had gone back to his dorm, he sat at his desk tapping a pencil to his chin. His roommate was already snoring like a foghorn, but Dex had decided to get a head start on his hate list. On the cover he scribbled down “Things I Hate About Nurse” and opened it to the first page to record his grievances.

1) I hate how pretentious you are.

**Author's Note:**

> the transfer from google docs to here wasn't so smooth so not every paragraph is indented and I couldn't fix it... sorry..


End file.
